mondoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleyor
Eleyor (or Elysium) is the fourth planet of the Lev system, located in the third (Elysian) arm of the Grau Galaxy. It is the capital planet of the Elysian Empire and its economic heartland. Its inhabitants are only Elysian, due to the Empire's isolationism. It seems the planet has not kept any of its natural resources, due to the old Elysian civilisation. Landing on the planet is prohibited by the Elysian Empire, but docking to its orbital station provides a way of trading. Etymology Eleyor's name corresponds to old Elysian's word for home. The word Elysium comes from the de facto imperial residence and the capital of the Empire, Elysium. Geography Eleyor is a terran type planet composed mostly of an ocean. There is one large continent and several smaller separated continents. There are thousands of small scattered islands in the ocean. Satellites Eleyor has two natural satellites, the larger moon Estrion and a smaller moon Anilla. Both moons are terran-type, but unlike Eleyor, are mostly composed of landmasses than oceans. Natural Estrion Estrion is the larger moon, its diameter is almost 15 thousand kilometers and mass is 1.28 Earth masses. It consits of one large continent, which encompasses most of the planet and several small seas and lakes. Most common features are impact craters filled with lakes. Second most common features are large plains with hills or dunes. Rivers and mountain ranges are also very common. Estrion view.jpg|View from space. Surface map of Estrion.png|Surface map of Estrion. Athillon Athillon is the smaller moon, being approximatelly half of the size of Estrion (6.7 thousand kilometers). It is also the furthest satellite of Eleyor. It is also one large continent, but the the seas make considerably larger portion of the planet than on Estrion. Unlike Estrion, the planet has no large impact craters, but has more mountain ranges and less islands. Other than that, the planet is also covered in plains. Athillon view.jpg|View of Athillon. Surface map of Athillon.png|Surface map of Athillon. Artificial Lethea Eleyor is closely orbited by Lethea, a small planet presumably taken out of its own orbit around Lev to orbit closely around Eleyor. It is presumably a mining station. It is most likely held by gravity fields, otherwise it will collide with Eleyor. It has a dense atmosphere often mistaken as a surface (the clouds form "hills" and "lowlands"). Due to its dense atmosphere, almost no light reaches the surface, leaving the planet in endless night. This is not the case when the area is both lit by Lev and by reflected light off Eleyor. The surface appears to be burnt away, especially in the lowlands. Laythe Eleyor.jpg|View of Eleyor from Lethea Orbit. Note the atmosphere looking like a surface. View of Lethea.jpg|Lethea orbiting Eleyor. Lethea valley.jpg|Common light levels on Lethea (note the image is not fully black and is in fact a canyon). Lethea light.jpg|Image from a mountain at the South Pole when lit both by Eleyor and Lev. Notice the dark lowlands and white mountains. Gallery scr00000.jpg|Eleyian system. scr00034.jpg|Prominent night feature, light reflected off the satellites lighting up the planet. scr00027.jpg|Solar eclipse caused by one of the moons, common (almost daily) feature dependant on location. scr00016.jpg|View on Eleyor from Estrion. Lethea, Eleyor and Athillon can be seen. scr00012.jpg|A mountain on Eleyor. scr00037.jpg|Moon to moon eclipse, moonlight. scr00019.jpg|Athillon crossing in front of Estrion, common sight. scr00046.jpg|Lethea eclipse. scr00059.jpg|A lake surrounded by a mountain range. scr00057.jpg|Another moon crossing. scr00053.jpg|Lethea and Estrion-Athillon moon crossing. Category:Planet Category:Inhabited planets Category:Elysian empire